


哥哥好热呀

by LuzardT



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	哥哥好热呀

哥哥好热，冰淇淋也好热。

孙东杓舔舐着牛奶冰淇淋被韩胜宇抱在怀里，空调开着20度却因为对方的 体温而变得温暖。窗外的蝉鸣在叫嚣着夏天的到来。

“果然夏天就得是冰淇淋呀！”猫猫开心的吃着冰淇淋，眼睛因满足而笑成可爱的眯眯眼。看着小朋友吃的欢的韩胜宇揉了揉猫咪的小脑袋，吻去了猫猫嘴边白花花的冰淇淋。

“呀！韩胜宇！想吃的话就要跟我说啦！别随便就亲亲我！”孙东杓奶凶奶凶的丢掉了敬语，转过头把冰淇淋在韩胜宇面前摇晃了几下，神气十足地展示着冰淇淋的所有权，嘴角上扬让人看了很想捏捏他因为刚刚被亲了一口而变红的小脸蛋。事实上韩胜宇也这么做了。

“那东杓就给我吃一口吧。”

“呼呼，哥可别想从我这里再抢走冰淇淋啦！！”这么想着孙东杓咬下了一大口冰淇淋，腮帮子鼓鼓的却因为冰淇淋太冷而冻到了牙齿，被刺激的一边呜呜叫一边紧闭着双眼。“真是个傻宝宝。”看着东杓在自己怀里被冻到牙齿的好笑模样，韩胜宇把小朋友的脸摆正到自己的眼前。

然后亲了上去。

伸出舌头和孙东杓的纠缠在一起，韩胜宇听着小猫因为他突然的行为而被吓到的嘤嘤呜咽而感到十分满足。两人口中的牛奶冰淇淋早已融化却没有让两个人的吻停止。孙东杓脸因缺氧而变得红扑扑的，整个人软软的瘫在韩胜宇的怀里，两人黏黏糊糊的结束了这个吻。

“哈……胜宇哥…为什么这么突然…呀！”随着东杓的一声惊叫，韩胜宇低头发现孙东杓手上拿着的冰淇淋竟因为绵长的吻而被耽搁到开始融化了，猫猫急忙伸出小舌头舔着要掉下来的牛奶滴却还是让它滑进了自己的背心中。孙东杓怨念的看了一眼韩胜宇，“都是哥的错！！东杓的衣服都脏掉了！黏黏糊糊的…要去洗个澡了呀。”

说着孙东杓就想从韩胜宇的怀里起身，却不料又被韩胜宇拉回怀里。孙东杓的背部撞在韩胜宇怀中导致牛奶冰淇淋又掉了几滴在孙东杓白花花的大腿上。“胜宇哥……？”孙东杓疑惑的转过头，对上韩胜宇炽热的眼神。

“浪费食物是不好的呀，东杓。”

夏天开始了。

“啊…胜宇哥……东杓好冷——”背心早已被脱在地上，身上被滴上牛奶冰淇淋化作的奶油，每一滴划过孙东杓的身体都让小孩敏感的轻颤，嘴里是奶声奶气的求饶。韩胜宇饶有兴致的看着奶油从小孩粉色的乳尖上因为颤抖而滑到他的猫肚肚上。“那哥去给东杓拿毛巾擦擦，东杓在这里乖乖等哥哦。”

知道胜宇哥又要恶作剧的孙东杓嘟了嘟猫猫嘴，他能闻到自己身上牛奶冰淇淋的甜味。算啦，故擒欲纵的猫猫索性让肚子上的牛奶滴更加往下滑了一些，直至牛奶滴经过它最私密的地方，孙东杓还是被冻的缩紧了一下后穴，果然还是该乖乖等胜宇哥。

韩胜宇拿着他的黑色毛巾从浴室里走出来，看到小朋友还乖乖趴着奖励性的揉揉他的小脑袋，接着用细细长长的毛巾把小孩漂亮的泛着水光可怜巴巴看着他的眼睛蒙起来。

小孩没想到韩胜宇会这么做，疑惑的长声嗯——？了一声表示自己的不解。“我们东杓浪费了冰淇淋，就得惩罚东杓不让东杓看到冰淇淋吧？”毛巾在小孩脑后漂亮的打了个结以至于不会因为小孩晃动而松散。失去眼前景色的孙东杓突然间开始浑身燥热起来，因为看不见而开始慌了阵脚，什么欲擒故纵呀，好像一不小心掉进了胜宇哥的陷阱里，突然间敏感的腰窝被一只炽热的大手抚摸，奶猫忍不住轻嘤了一声。

“东杓好像更敏感了哦。”不给孙东杓反驳的机会，韩胜宇开始再次吻上孙东杓的嘴唇，他轻轻的啃咬着小孩肉肉的嘟嘟唇却迟迟没有深入让孙东杓心里痒痒的，娇哼一声后双手根据感觉摸到了韩胜宇的后 @脑勺，自己让这个吻更加深入一点。孙东杓的小舌滑过韩胜宇的嘴唇留下甜甜的牛奶冰淇淋味。

韩胜宇离开孙东杓的唇后轻轻的舔吻着孙东杓的脖颈，鼻子里呼出浓重的热气让感官敏感数倍的孙东杓缩了缩肩。“胜宇哥……请不要挑逗我…哈啊！！！！”猫猫话说到一半就被乳尖的湿润感刺激的软下了身子，因为看不到所以双手只能放在两耳旁边紧紧的握着小拳头。“呜……哥哥，另外一边也给东杓吧——”不满足的把乳尖往哥哥嘴里送，却听着哥哥吸吮自己乳头淫秽的声音而感到害羞。

“东杓身上都是冰淇淋味哦，说好了要给哥吃一口的。”可恶……明明说好只吃一口的，为什么现在还在说这种耍赖话。猫猫因为激动而用力的呼吸着，一起一伏的身体带着因为害羞和激动而微微的粉红色，看起来十分像草莓牛奶冰淇淋了呀。

随着韩胜宇在孙东杓身上一下一下往下身游去的吻，炽热的大手突然抚慰上了猫猫的嫩芽。猫猫弓起身子差点因为刺激感而直接交代在韩胜宇手中。“宝宝看不见也不能这么快哦。”一只手的一个手指堵住小猫猫的铃口，其他手指在小猫猫的柱身上打着圈让猫猫呜呜出声，一只手轻蹭着猫猫已经有点湿润的后穴。

“东杓呀，牛奶滴怎么会流到这里呢？”韩胜宇看着后穴残留的牛奶滴笑着看向猫猫红红的脸，“嗯……是为了……嗯哈～勾引…哥哥呀唔唔唔嗯！！”听到猫猫主动的诱惑韩胜宇便奖励地握住猫猫的下身撸动了几下，舌尖绕着猫猫的头部打着圈，猫猫没一会儿就交代给了哥哥。小孩极力想看看韩胜宇有没有因为自己被弄脏，韩胜宇只是吻了吻孙东杓。

“是东杓的味道呀。”

小孩羞得想躲进沙发的缝隙里，但整个人被韩胜宇拉起来，孙东杓感受到自己叉开腿坐在了韩胜宇的腿上，摸索到韩胜宇的腰紧紧抱住。

“我们东杓果然还是小孩子啊。”又捏了捏小孩的后颈，韩胜宇一根手指沾着剩余的牛奶滴试探性的伸入小孩后穴，冰冰凉凉的牛奶冰淇淋配上韩胜宇热热的手指带给孙东杓奇怪的感觉，因为毛巾捂着眼睛而剧烈的抖了抖。

“啊哈…………胜宇哥！！”

“交给我，宝宝。”

安抚着小孩剧烈颤抖的身体，手指根数慢慢加多，直到孙东杓的粉穴能够容纳三根手指时韩胜宇开始了缓慢的模拟抽插。小孩的后穴因情动分泌出许多肠液，打湿了韩胜宇细长漂亮的手指。小孩趴在韩胜宇颈间娇喘着，看不见东西只能听到自己身下被韩胜宇的抽插引起的噗啾噗啾的淫荡水声。

“阿爸…是不是该给东杓了呀？”

小孩奶呼呼的喊着最背德的称呼，让韩胜宇身下的巨物不禁又胀热几分，硬物抵在孙东杓的后穴让孙东杓害怕又激动的收缩着小穴。即使蒙着眼睛也想赶紧接受韩胜宇，孙东杓迫不及待的用小肚肚蹭了蹭韩胜宇精致的6块腹肌。

“阿爸～呃啊！！”

是带有奶香味的一插到底，孙东杓的娇嗔到了一半变了调，硬热的男根直接插进孙东杓最深处，有时恶趣味的拂过孙东杓凸起的小块让孙东杓分泌更多肠液。

“我们东杓好像还想要阿爸的更多呀。”“嗯哼……想看阿爸了……想看阿爸操我——”

一句话直接点燃韩胜宇的欲望，小孩今天额外的主动和直接让韩胜宇直接失去了理智，抱着孙东杓的屁股让他夹着韩胜宇的腰直接站了起来。结合处因体位的变化变得更加紧密。孙东杓呜呜咽咽的奶猫叫着要被玩坏了，韩胜宇抱着孙东杓从沙发往房间走，一路上颠颠簸簸孙东杓觉得自己内脏都要被韩胜宇顶出来了，男根一步一步顶在孙东杓敏感处让孙东杓只能一边抖着身体一边紧紧的抱住韩胜宇不让自己掉下来而让性器更加深入。

韩胜宇坐在床上，揭开孙东杓眼上的毛巾，将他的背转向自己。孙东杓重新看到光明的第一眼被刺激的眯起了眼睛，随后就看到眼前那面大镜子。这面镜子是刚搬到这里来时小屁孩想天天臭美才让大狗狗安装上去的，结果现在竟然被用来照自己这副香艳的模样。粗硬的性器在孙东杓柔软的后穴里操干着，孙东杓红红的眼睛和被吻到红肿的嘴唇此时在两人眼里一览无余。孙东杓害羞的想回过头却被韩胜宇硬掰回来直视着前方。

“东杓不是想看阿爸操你的样子吗？宝宝喜不喜欢？”

恶趣味的问答只能用小恶魔恶趣味的回答，孙东杓收了收紧后穴挑衅的说“这还不够呀阿爸……东杓想要阿爸的牛奶冰淇淋——”随后就被韩胜宇推倒更加凶猛的操干起来。韩胜宇恨不得现在就把他最可爱的宝贝操到流着眼泪喊老公，囊袋拍打着孙东杓白嫩光滑的小屁股促成啪啪响声，作为不乖的惩罚韩胜宇拍了拍孙东杓的小屁股，红红的手印慢慢的浮现出来，配合上满布全身的吻痕和孙东杓粉红的皮肤。全根进全根出让孙东杓飘飘欲仙，奶猫转过头去向阿爸索吻却因为后方男人的专心没有得到回应。

“喵——阿爸…………嗯——！！！要阿爸亲亲——”

被学着猫叫还紧紧夹着后穴的宝贝可爱疯了，韩胜宇顶弄了几十下，将浓稠的精液一滴不漏地射进猫猫的小穴里。看着猫猫小穴噗噗冒出来滑下来的液体，韩胜宇满意的亲了亲红肿的小猫嘴。

“哈……哈嗯…………阿爸的牛奶冰淇淋好热呀，东杓好爱胜宇哥。”

“我也爱你，宝宝。”

将自己和浑身粘腻的猫猫洗干净之后，韩胜宇重新拿了一根牛奶冰淇淋吃了起来。

夏天好热，哥哥好热，冰淇淋也好热呀。

Fin.


End file.
